noordinaryfamilyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Ordinary Love
Overview King's mysterious superior, Mrs. X, sends a super to seduce Jim and George with her ability to compel men to obey her. Meanwhile, Chris suspects that Daphne and her family have special abilities, and Stephanie has to compromise her principles to maintain her cover as a loyal worker for Dr. King. Plot The episode opens with Lucas, a prisoner with stage four lymphoma, being admitted to the care of Dr King. King explains that he will try to heal the patient with the serum and says he will get someone to oversee the case. The woman with him asks if it is someone they can trust, and King says that's what he wants to find out. Meanwhile, the Powell family are playing charades with Katie. Jim is annoyed that Katie is still there when it's late, but Stephanie points out that she is getting over her relationship with Joshua. Jim is pleased when George calls, explaining that there is a robbery at a pharmacy. Jim rushes off and manages to stop the thief as he drives away with his stolen goods. The next day, George reassures Jim that there is lots of evidence to convict the thief - including CCTV footage and eyewitness testimony. However, Jim is confused by the case because the criminal is a father-of-two, a financial planner and a youth soccer coach. George goes into his office but is surprised when a beautiful woman approaches him. She explains that she is a friend of the criminal but George tells her that there is lots of evidence to convict him. The woman says that she thinks she can change his mind. George smiles. Elsewhere, at school, Daphne uses her abilities to get Chris out of detention. Later, Chris confronts her and says he has seen her manage to persuade people to do things before. He admits that after speaking to his father, he believes the Powell family have special abilities. Daphne uses her powers to stop him asking questions but later admits to JJ that she feels guilty about it. JJ says she was right to protect their family but warns her that Chris will keep asking questions because she hasn't got rid of his suspicions. Sure enough, Daphne is forced to control Chris's mind over and over again to stop him asking. Eventually, she gets fed up and tells him the truth - that the Powells have abilities. At Global Tech, King hands Stephanie information about Lucas. He asks her to inject him with the serum. Stephanie is reluctant because of the side-effects but agrees when pressed. Meanwhile, Jim is in the lair when George arrives. He reveals that he has a date with the girl he met at the precinct, Sophie. Jim asks about the guy who robbed the pharmacy but George reveals that there wasn't enough evidence to convict him. George goes to meet Sophie at her apartment. She greets him and says there's one small thing she needs him to do before their date. George ends up robbing the pharmacy. Back at the lair, Jim hears about the robbery and rushes over there, but is too late. He is surprised when the cashier gives a description of the thief which matches George. He confronts George the next day but soon drops it. George is on a high after his date with Sophie and invites Jim and Stephanie to join them for dinner, as he thinks she is the one. Stephanie and Jim get ready for dinner and Stephanie admits that she is going to have to inject the serum into Lucas so that King will trust her. She adds that she read Lucas's file and he hasn't done anything bad, just had some financial problems. She says that they should focus on their double date. At dinner, Jim and Stephanie are surprised by George's lovey-dovey behavior and the way he immediately agrees to whatever Sophie suggests. Jim pulls him aside and asks what's going on, but George accuses him of being jealous and asks Sophie if they can leave. Sophie tells George to wait in the car while she smooths things over with Jim. When she returns to the table, Jim is telling Stephanie that he doesn't trust Sophie because she is manipulative and controlling. When Sophie arrives, she says she would like to see them again soon and kisses Jim on the cheek. He suddenly appears dazed and says it was lovely to meet her. That night, Stephanie is surprised to hear that Jim thinks Sophie is great. She is even more shocked when he says she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He turns off the light and lies down as Stephanie sits upright in bed. The next day, Jim takes some flowers over to Sophie. However, George also arrives with flowers and they square up to each other. Eventually, Jim uses his powers to push George against the wall. Sophie is impressed and says she needs a man who can do "amazing" stuff. She asks him to collect four boxes of the heating packets used to warm up food for soldiers. Jim agrees and breaks into an airforce base. Later, the robbery is on the news when Jim arrives home, practically ignoring Stephanie. Sophie calls and tells him to pretend she is George. She asks him to bring the boxes of heat packets over. Jim agrees, but Daphne reads his mind as he leaves and realizes he's going to meet someone called Sophie. She informs Stephanie, who decides to follow him. Jim hands over the boxes at Sophie's apartment and Sophie kisses him to show her appreciation. Stephanie sees the kiss from outside and starts to cry. When Jim arrives home, she asks him why he is abandoning his family. Jim doesn't seem at all worried about the situation and suggests that maybe one day he and Stephanie could be friends. Stephanie furiously speeds round the house gathering his stuff and kicks him out. Meanwhile, Sophie goes to see a mysterious woman - Mrs X. Mrs X complains that Sophie isn't further along with her plan and asks if she has found someone to deliver a package to King. Sophie confirms that she has. Jim arrives at George's house to crash after being kicked out. George has no memory of Sophie and admits that he can't remember anything about the last couple of days. Jim reveals that he has fallen in love and George is shocked that he has left Stephanie. He asks Jim to lay low for a while and goes to see JJ, who complains that his father has gone crazy. George suggests that they haven't got the full story and thinks it is strange he can't remember dating Sophie. He suggests she had him under a love spell and JJ realizes that she could have worked out how to enhance her pheromones. They decide to go and break into Sophie's apartment. When they get there, they see a pile of chemicals. JJ realizes that they have nothing to do with pheromones but could be used to make a bomb. Meanwhile, Sophie gives Jim a backpack and asks him to go onto the roof of a building and place it between two propane tanks. Jim readily agrees and, as he walks towards the building, it emerges it is Global Tech. Inside Global Tech, King asks if Stephanie is alright and she admits she is having family problems. King promises that she can always come to him and says he cares about her a lot. The pair go to see Lucas and Stephanie reluctantly injects him with the serum. He starts having a fit, but King reassures Stephanie that it is normal. She rushes out to get some air and receives a call from George, who reveals that they think Sophie is controlling Jim. They realize that Sophie is probably a super and George reveals that she is at 1,000 Pacific Parkway. Stephanie realizes that she is at Global Tech and rushes out. She finds Jim and asks him what's in the bag, telling him to open it. Jim refuses because Sophie told him not to. Sophie appears and Stephanie tells her to leave Jim alone, but Jim announces that he has made his choice and loves Sophie. Sophie tells him that it's time and Jim jumps onto the roof. Stephanie speeds up there, urgently telling him that they have true love and Sophie doesn't love him. Jim attaches the bomb, saying that Sophie is testing him. Stephanie grabs him and emotionally reminds him of their lives together, but Jim pulls away saying that he feels passion with Sophie. Stephanie decides to show him passion and kisses him. Jim immediately snaps out of Sophie's control and hugs Stephanie, apologizing. However, the pair notice that the bomb is counting down and only has 20 seconds left. Jim grabs it and throws it into space, where it explodes. He asks Stephanie how she knew a kiss would break the spell, but Stephanie says it was just for her as she needed Jim to remember who they are. Sophie goes to see Mrs X, who is angry that the plan didn't work. Sophie eventually apologizes and Mrs X drives off, promising to call on her again. Sophie walks over to her car and gets in, but there is a bomb hidden underneath it which explodes. Meanwhile, at Global Tech, Stephanie is shocked to discover that Lucas is no longer there. A nurse in the room reveals that he has been transferred and says he hopes he is back in prison. Stephanie is shocked when the nurse explains that Lucas murdered four people in cold blood. Elsewhere, Lucas goes to see King, who is impressed with his improvement. Lucas admits that he has gained a power and shows that he can grow claws on his hands. King says that he will call on Lucas in the future. Outside, Mrs X pulls up and explains that she knows his history. She wants to offer him a job and Lucas gets into the car. Category:Episodes